


In the Middle

by GentlyPoison



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bisexual Male Character, Competition, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, OT3, Oral Sex, Platonic Sex, Playful Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sandwich, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyPoison/pseuds/GentlyPoison
Summary: Kilik knows better than to get in the middle when Maxi and Xianghua get into one of their ridiculous arguments. Unless, of course, it lets him turn the tables on them.Another Gratuitous Trio OT3 smutfic that I can't believe doesn't already exist.
Relationships: Chai Xianghua/Kilik, Chai Xianghua/Kilik/Maxi, Chai Xianghua/Maxi, Kilik/Maxi (Soul Calibur)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel/continuation of my other fic, Triplicity, which initially establishes the Justice Trio as the cheerful, friendly, poly OT3 that they absolutely should be. Please reference that fic if you want to see the gentle shove it took to get them to this point.

Kilik should have known they were up to something when he couldn’t hear the squabbling anymore. 

They were stopped for the night at a cliffside at the bottom of a thundering waterfall. The falls were cool, pouring crystalline water into a river basin so lazy and slow that it was closer to a lake. The sky was painted in shades of pink, purple, and gold as the sun sank on the horizon, and the first fireflies were just starting to glow, dancing through the air. The wide, smooth rocks sticking out of the basin made a perfect spot to sit, and Kilik had excused himself from the camp after supper to do a little meditation. 

The meditation, unfortunately, hadn’t gone very well. Even the waterfall’s roar didn’t drown out his friends’ voices, and Kilik caught himself trying to focus on snatches of their conversation to figure out what they were arguing about this time. Nothing dire. It seemed to be a combination of multiple topics that had built up over the previous weeks and were now coming out in one big firework of a fight: one big bang and flash that would be over quickly. 

It wasn’t that Maxi and Xianghua didn’t get along. If anything, they got along too well, often ganging up on their more reticent companion and dragging him into their schemes. But the more simpatico two people were, the more their minor disagreements tended to get out of hand. Especially two strong-willed people like the Ryukyuan pirate and the Chinese swordswoman. Kilik had learned by now it was better not to get in the middle, to let them have it out on their own time and definitely not to take any sides. 

Sure enough, the little camp had gone quiet. They’d either solved whatever the problem was, or were giving each other the silent treatment. 

Of course, focusing on his friends and their argument was not at all conducive to a meditative trance, so Kilik more or less gave up on the idea after twenty minutes of half-hearted attempts. He leaned back on one hand to stretch his shoulder and his neck, closing his eyes to enjoy the spray of the waterfall brushing his bared back. The water was cool, not uncomfortably so, but refreshing after the long day of hiking through the humid forests. The river basin would make a fine swimming hole. Maybe tomorrow, early in the morning, they could take some time before they set off again to go for a dip. 

A splash alerted him. When Kilik opened his eyes, Xianghua stood waist-deep in the water beside the rock. There was a mischievous smile on her face. “Hi, Kilik.” 

He blinked. “Hi, Xianghua.” 

She was still wearing the simple white cotton shift that she often relaxed in at camp, though it had gotten soaked with water on her way over to Kilik’s rock. The fabric clung heavy against her fit frame, hugging the curves of her body. His eyes automatically followed it downward and he felt a sudden swell of heat in his skin. She wasn’t wearing anything beneath it. Neither under the shift nor from the waist down. 

“Can I help you with something?” Kilik asked reflexively. 

“Oh, you certainly can.” Xianghua laughed, climbing up onto the rock with him. It was plenty wide enough for multiple people to fit atop it. She crawled forward, pressing her palm to his chest, stroking along the edge of the Dvapara-Yuga lying across his shoulder. 

There was a time when Kilik would have been dense enough not to know what she was getting at. Fortunately for his dignity, he thought, that time was long over. That heat in his skin settled in deep for an all-over glow, and he found himself very amenable as Xianghua cupped his cheek and captured his lips in a searing kiss. 

Her body was hot beneath the soaked fabric of her shift, a pleasant contrast between warmth and cool as she pressed against him, kneeling. She cradled his face in her hands as she tasted him, soft lips enveloping his. The slightest slip of tongue questioned him, and he met it with his own to approve.

“Oh, you cheating brat!” 

Kilik was almost dizzy as Xianghua broke the kiss, looking up on the other side of the rock. He turned his head to see Maxi there, wading into the water dressed down in his trousers. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” said Xianghua, putting on an innocent expression. 

Maxi, by the look of his smirk, was not all that put-out about the alleged cheating. “You want to play it that way, huh?” He climbed up onto the rock as well, sandwiching Kilik in between them. “Let’s go, little girl.” 

Xianghua curled her arms around Kilik possessively. “You’re on, prettyboy.” 

“At least thought you’d have the decency to wait until sundown.” 

“Oh, sure, like you were going to?” 

“Guys?” Kilik cleared his throat. “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing,” they said in unconvincing unison. 

Maxi slid an arm around Kilik, dragging his palm down the rugged cut of his abdominals. “Relax. We’re working something out.” 

“Working  _ what  _ out?” 

“Don’t worry about it. Unless-- Do you want us to stop?” Xianghua murmured.

That was certainly an easy question. Kilik simply couldn’t answer for a moment, his mind blanked by Maxi’s hot mouth latching onto the plane between his neck and shoulder. Soft pressure, a little suction, a scrape of teeth. He let out a throaty groan, one he felt all the way down to his groin. “No,” he exhaled. “Don’t stop.” 

The two of them proceeded to take Kilik apart, piece by piece. Maxi left a trail of biting kisses along his skin, trailing up to coax Kilik into turning towards him so he could capture his mouth, too. He cupped his hand at his cheek, holding him in a tangled embrace as he bewitched him with devouring kisses, deep and jaw-working. Kilik tightened a hand on Maxi’s arm, gripping his rock-hard muscle to steady himself. 

Meanwhile, Xianghua pressed pretty little kisses down his throat, along his shoulder. She curled his arm up to continue her path, dragging her lips worshipfully over his bicep, then back to his chest. She gently pressured him to lie back, and he obeyed, laying flat on the rock and opening himself further to both of their mercies. 

Maxi’s callused fingers gripped a handful of pectoral, pressing, circling a thumb around his dusky nipple. He groaned against Kilik’s mouth, and his other hand slipped beneath the waistband of his own trousers, sliding them loose. His cock hung heavy between his thighs, growing harder by the moment. 

So was Kilik. He sucked in a breath as Xianghua tugged free the sash around his waist, then dragged his trousers down his hips inch by inch. His erection sprang free, and she wrapped her warm palm around it, stroking as her other hand finished stripping Kilik. The damp trousers landed against the rock with a slap, quickly joined by Maxi’s, and Xianghua’s wet shift landed atop the pile. 

Kilik lay splayed out on the rock, and he knew the look on his face was somewhere between aroused and bewildered as Xianghua and Maxi both knelt over him. “What brought this on?” he asked. “I mean, I’m not complaining, but…” 

“You looked so fucking hot out here. Soaking wet. Cut like stone,” Maxi murmured, low and husky. He slid his palms over Kilik’s ribs and stomach, as though to test that description for himself. 

Xianghua lifted her hips, leaning forward to take Kilik into her mouth. She moaned happily as his shaft slid between her lips, into the soft embrace of her tongue. Her eyes flitted up to look at him as she bobbed her head, eagerly sucking him. 

“That’s-- nnngh…” Kilik fought a reflexive bend of his knees, before Xianghua and Maxi each took one and held them down for him. “That’s  _ it _ ?” 

Maxi’s only answer to that was a sly little smirk, the sort of thing he wore when he was trying to be sneaky about something. 

“Maxi?”

Instead of responding, he slid his fingers through Xianghua’s hair, gripping the back of her head in a gentle cradle. She let out a squeak as he pressured her, steering the next few slow, eager strokes of Kilik’s cock in her mouth. Her eyes closed, her lips curling in a devilish, approving smile. 

“Hell yeah, girl. You’re getting so good at that.” Maxi purred. He guided her another few bobs, then pulled back, letting her up for air. 

“Ahh…” Xianghua gasped for breath, cheeks flushed, lips shiny and wet. She sat up and reached for Maxi, gripping his shoulder and easing him down. “Your turn.” 

Kilik barely held back a yelp as Maxi immediately took her place, sliding Kilik past his lips with an agreeable groan. He closed his eyes, relaxed his throat, and instantly obeyed when Xianghua gripped him by the hair to return the favor. She was a bit less gentle than he had been, pushing a little harder, moving his head a little quicker. 

“Nobody’s better than you, Maxi,” she teased. “You show it all over your face how much you love it, too.” He gave a low growl of approval, gamely letting Xianghua do her worst on him. 

It wasn’t exactly antagonistic, the way they spoke to each other. Teasing, a friendly sort of rivalry or competition, perhaps. Either way, Kilik got the feeling he was missing out on a lot of context here. He somehow found his voice, buried beneath gasps and a full-throated moan at the sight of Maxi nearly gagging on his dick. “What is going on, you guys? You’re not still fighting, are you?” 

Maxi opened one eye, glancing at Xianghua. She glanced back, and then politely released his head to let him withdraw. “No,” she said. “We’re not.” 

Coughing to clear his throat, Maxi sat up and wiped his lips. “We just have a little wager going.” 

“A wager? About what?” Kilik sat up on his elbows, raising his eyebrow. “Me?” 

“No,” they both answered immediately. 

“No, not you,” Maxi clarified. “It’s just… something we wanted to test.” 

“Just a little friendly competition, that’s all,” said Xianghua. “I’m sorry. We should have just told you about it.” 

“We’re not trying to drag you into it, promise,” Maxi agreed. “Sorry if that’s what it seems like, but--” 

“If we tell you, it’ll spoil it.” Xianghua laced her fingers together guiltily. “And we don’t want you to feel like you have to pick sides.” 

Kilik glanced back and forth between his companions. He truly cared for both of them, there was no doubt about that, but they did often make him feel like he was the only rational adult in the group. 

“Guys, if you wanted to have sex with me, you only had to ask,” he scolded them. “And you could at least get me somewhere where one of us isn’t going to drown if we get carried away.” 

Xianghua and Maxi eyed each other again, this time looking rather surprised. 

“You’re not mad?” asked Maxi. 

“I’ve told you before,” said Kilik, sitting upright. “I don’t care what you guys bicker about. I’m not getting in the middle.” 

* * *

Kilik’s back thudded against the fallen log, and he planted his heels to spread his thighs apart as Xianghua slid between them. She hummed with pleasure as she slid his cock down her throat again, stroking the shaft as she sucked him off. 

Maxi, meanwhile, knelt behind her, his fingers pumping slowly in between her thighs. Both of them had refused to tell Kilik what exactly their wager entailed, but thankfully his awareness of it seemed to have dampened down on the rivalry aspect of it. Now they were both all warmth and cheer, gleefully indulging in filthy talk and encouraging each other. 

“Gods, you’re soaking wet,” Maxi murmured. He withdrew his fingers, dragging his tongue to taste her on them. “You’re so hot when you’re horny, Xianghua. I fucking love sharing you with Kilik.” 

“Mmhmm.” Kilik smoothed his fingertips through her hair, caressing her as she pleasured him. Her eyes strained to look up at him, cheeks pinkening as she lovingly sucked the crown of his cock. Her hot tongue circled him, lips drawing him deeper a little at a time. “That feels great.” 

“She loves it too.” Maxi braced her hips. His hard cock rested between her cheeks, and he teased her with a slow rub. “So lucky to have two big dicks anytime she wants.” 

“Mm _ hmm _ .” It came from Xianghua this time, her eyes fluttering closed. Her careful pace stuttered as Maxi sank inside her, eliciting a happy groan. He gripped her hips with both hands, tugging her back as he fucked her with a steady pace. 

The muscles in Maxi’s chest and arm flexed appealingly as he moved, little droplets of water clinging to his warm skin, trickling downward. With every forward thrust of his hips, he rocked Xianghua closer, and she curled up on her knees to brace herself. Her palm shifted to cup Kilik’s balls as she took him deeper into her wet mouth with every bob of her head. The heat stirred through Kilik, dizzying, and his head fell back of its own volition. 

“Kilik.” Maxi’s voice kept him from falling too deep into pleasure. When he opened his eyes, the pirate was leaning forward, coaxing him into a kiss. Kilik obeyed, catching his mouth, accepting the twine of his tongue as Xianghua squirmed and moaned between them. 

Slowly, her moans got louder, the hum of her mouth around Kilik’s cock almost maddeningly good. She let him go to whimper out Maxi’s name, nearly sobbing as he quickened the pace, bouncing her off his hips with every snapping thrust. 

“Yeah, baby. You’re amazing,” Maxi purred, breaking away from Kilik’s lips just enough to speak. “Look at you, Xianghua, taking us both. So fucking beautiful and strong.” 

“Haah…” Xianghua gasped sharply, her head tilting back. Kilik caught a glimpse of her eyes, half-lidded, pupils blown with pleasure. She laved her tongue along Kilik’s shaft, then slid him between her lips again, whimpering as Maxi pounded her deep. 

Her whimpers grew louder and louder until Xianghua came with a pretty cry, gripping Kilik’s thighs with her fingers and squeezing. He cradled her face in his hands to support her, feeling every puff of her breath against his skin. Maxi slowed down, easing her through it, grinding his cock inside her until she’d thoroughly finished. Only then did Maxi pull out of her, growling under his breath, spurting thick ropes of cum across the small of her back. 

“Holy gods,” Xianghua groaned, muffled against Kilik’s thigh. 

“Xianghua,” Kilik breathed, stroking her hair. “You were great.” 

She looked up at him with an adoring sigh, closing one hand over his on her cheek.

“Fuck yeah, you were.” Maxi grinned, playfully patting her ass. “One for me.” 

Xianghua scowled and glanced back at him over her shoulder. “No, one for  _ me _ . Look at the mess you made of me.” 

“Alright, alright.” Maxi laughed. “We’re even.” 

Kilik blinked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Not for long.” Xianghua pushed herself upright, brushing her damp hair out of her face. “You better take a breather there, big guy, or you’ll hurt yourself.” 

Then she turned her attention back to Kilik. She crawled forward into his lap, settling her thighs over his and cradling his cheeks in her hands. With the slightest tug, she eased him into a sweet kiss. “Mmm… are you ready, Kilik?” 

The wheels were turning in Kilik’s head. He smirked, and nodded. “Yeah. More than ready.” 

Xianghua lifted on her knees, reaching between them to position him before sinking down on his cock. Both of them shivered at the friction, his thick length stretching her slick walls around him. 

Meanwhile, Maxi sank down on the log beside them. “Show-off,” he grumbled, swiping his mussed hair out of his face. “Just because you don’t have to get hard again…” 

“Can’t hear you,” Xianghua teased in a sing-song voice. Her arms curled over Kilik’s shoulders as she rocked in his lap, gliding him in and out of her. 

Before she could settle on an easy pace, Kilik braced his back against the log behind him, he pushed up into her, hard. Xianghua yelped with surprise, gripping his shoulder. He met her eyes for approval, and when he saw her shock turn to a smile, he did it again. With the powerful muscles in his torso, it was simple to take control, start thrusting up into her just as she brought herself down. 

“Oh, gods, Kilik!” She held on tight as he picked her up, turning her over and resting her on her back on the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he got up on his knees, taking charge of the motion, fucking her with quick snaps of his hips. 

Maxi watched, the look on his face nothing short of impressed. A little smug, for some reason, seeing Xianghua closing her eyes, parting her lips, gasping as Kilik took her hard. But he didn’t have long to watch before Kilik reached back and grasped his leg.

“Come here, Maxi,” he murmured. 

“Yes  _ sir _ .” Maxi stood up, taking a step around him. His cock still hung flaccid, but it was slowly plumping up again. 

Kilik settled into a steady pace, letting Xianghua meet him halfway as they moved together. He wrapped an arm around Maxi’s leg to pull him a little closer, then slid a hand around his cock and brought it to his mouth. 

His gasp was audible. “Holy shit. Kilik...” 

But Kilik didn’t respond. He experimentally parted his lips, easing Maxi’s cock in with an inviting lick. There was a vague salt taste to him, sweat, something a little masculine, but it was otherwise no different than any other skin. Kilik circled his tongue around him, the way Xianghua and Maxi did it to him, then tried to mimic how he liked it. The soft suction of lips. The bob of his head. The generous wetness of tongue, circling, exploring the shapes and contours of him. 

“Yeah. Yeah, just like that.” Maxi’s fingers dug into Kilik’s hair, stroking his scalp encouragingly. “Keep your jaw down, no teeth.” 

“Oh…” Xianghua breathed. Her eyes were wide and round, watching Kilik sucking his first cock as his own drilled into her. “That’s… really hot, you guys.” 

“Fuck.” Maxi’s eyes slid closed. “That feels so fucking good.” 

Kilik felt his lips curl into a satisfied look, his eyes narrowing with pride. He didn’t expect to be the best ever on his first try at sucking dick, but it was nice to hear the compliment all the same. 

“Didn’t count on that, did you, Maxi?” Xianghua smiled at him from her position on the ground. “How long have you been waiting for Kilik to suck you off? Is he a natural?” 

Maxi eyed her sidelong, a strange sort of pride in his expression. “Yeah, he is.” 

“He learned from the best, after all.” 

“Yeah, he did.” 

“You gonna come in his mouth like you do for me, Maxi?” 

“Alright. You’re clearly not engaged enough if you’ve got time to talk.” He reached down and snatched her ankle, pulling her leg up to hold it still against his hip. “Fuck her deep, Kilik.” 

Kilik obediently grasped her other knee, holding it down to spread her wide. That angle let him sink into her even deeper with every thrust, drawing a startled squeak out of her. She clamped her hand over her mouth to try and muffle the sound. 

Outwardly, he looked focused on the split tasks of sucking Maxi while fucking Xianghua. Inwardly, his focus was entirely on his own body. The way he moved, the strain and the motion and the control of every muscle, even the pace of his heartbeat. A monk trained in the ways of the Ling Sheng Su Temple could use his body in such a way, applying that training in this, admittedly, very worldly context. 

The real trick came when Kilik felt his body approaching climax, felt the heat building between his legs and pulsing through his blood. No sooner did he think he was losing control than he quickly regained it, all his discipline wrapping around the sensation and holding it still, keeping it contained. He barely heard Xianghua crying out his name, barely heard Maxi strangling back a shout. Xianghua’s body tightened around his cock, fluttering softly, her muscles tensing and then going limp as she orgasmed. Maxi pulled out of his mouth, and hot splatters of liquid struck his face, his cheeks, the bridge of his nose. 

Kilik opened his eyes to see both of them slumped, gasping, sweating, red-faced and shivering in the wake of their orgasms. He was still rock hard, his cock hanging between his thighs, still wet from Xianghua’s body. 

Perfect. 

“Holy shit, Kilik,” Maxi rasped out. “I can’t believe…” He swallowed hard, shaking his head. 

“What?” Kilik asked innocently. “You don’t think I haven’t learned anything from the two of you, do you?” 

“That was so hot to watch.” Xianghua giggled. “You look adorable all flustered like that, Maxi.” 

Maxi grinned. “Kilik looks adorable with my cum all over his face.” 

Kilik felt his cheeks burning as he cracked a sheepish smile. He swiped his thumb to wipe some of the sticky fluid away, shyly tasting it. The sight made Maxi flush, a bright and reverent look in his eyes. 

“Let me help you with that.” Maxi came down to kneel beside him, tilting his face. With a gentle drag of his lips, he wiped away the other few splatters, leaving reverent kisses behind. Kilik closed his eyes, soaking in the touch. 

Xianghua wasn’t far behind, sidling in on his other side and easing her way in. Maxi welcomed her with an arm around her, and the three of them spent a moment embraced, kissing one another, slow and sensual. 

Right up until Maxi had to open his mouth. “We’re still tied.” 

“So we are,” Xianghua replied. 

“Now what?” 

“We’d better keep going and settle this, don’t you think?” 

“You know it.” 

“Open those legs, babe, and I’ll eat you out.” 

“You better be lying down. I want you coming in my mouth next time-” 

“Hey, guys?” Kilik interrupted. 

“Mmm?” Xianghua and Maxi responded in unison.

“I think I’d like to try something,” he said. “If you two can stop bickering long enough to pay attention to me.” 

“Who’s bickering?” Maxi insisted. “We’re all having a good time, right?” 

“What is it, Kilik?” asked Xianghua. 

Kilik pulled away from them. He wanted to see their expressions when he announced, “I want Maxi to fuck me.” 

* * *

It was heartening that no matter what the stake of the wager, it was instantly shelved in favor of Kilik’s comfort in a very new situation. 

Kilik knelt, resting his hands on the fallen log on either side of where Xianghua sat. She busied herself stroking his hair behind his ears and rubbing his shoulders. Maxi knelt behind him, a bottle of oil at his disposal, starting off by gently massaging Kilik’s lower back, his thighs, and the curves of his ass. 

“You can tell me if you want to stop,” said Maxi. “I won’t be offended. I don’t want you to be in pain.” 

“Thank you, Maxi. I’m not afraid,” Kilik assured him. He glanced back over his shoulder with his typical gentle smile. “I trust you.”

Maxi smiled back. “I didn’t think you’d ever want this.” 

“I do. I have. For a while.”

Maxi gave him a playful little pat on the ass as he sidled closer. He could hear the wet, lewd sound of his oiled palm stroking his cock. Kilik took a deep breath as a slickened finger touched him, gently feeling him out. 

“And I guess I’m moral support,” said Xianghua cheerfully. “Just let me know if I can help.” 

Kilik set his hand on her knee, squeezing affectionately. 

There came the odd sensation of inward pressure, then the tip of Maxi’s finger pushing into him. As instructed, Kilik took a deep breath and maintained his relaxed posture. Just as before, he let his training lead the way, mentally making his body behave as he wanted it to. It wasn’t an uncomfortable intrusion so much as a strange one. Kilik felt a bright, pleasurable tingle travel up his spine as Maxi sank his finger deeper.

“OK?” asked Maxi. 

“Fine,” said Kilik. “It’s… different, isn’t it?” 

“In a good way,” Maxi murmured. “I’ll make sure of it.” 

Little by little, he grew used to the sensation as Maxi worked him open. A second finger joined the first, and Kilik took deep breaths to keep his body under control. Xianghua held his hands, kept speaking soft encouragement to him. 

“Just stay relaxed. Keep breathing.” She rested her forehead against his. “Does it feel nice?” 

“Yeah. It does. Everything’s fine.” He smirked. “Maxi’s a very gentle man.” 

“Hey, keep that between us, OK? I’ve got a reputation.” 

The fingers withdrew, and the head of Maxi’s cock replaced them. It slipped easily against the oil, and Maxi’s palms both came to rest at his hips. 

“I’m ready,” Kilik murmured.

“I’ll go slow. Remember to relax.” 

Pressure, firm and steady. The gentle give of his muscles, the stretch, the first inch pushing inside of him. Kilik bit his lip and lowered his head, taking another breath. Little by little, slow and steady, Maxi’s cock slid in, long pauses to allow him to adjust in between. Before he knew it, he felt the soft push of his balls, the warm, solid heat of his body resting over his back. 

“Maxi…” 

“Kilik.” He exhaled against his skin. A wet kiss pressed against his shoulder, just above the Dvapara-Yuga. “Kilik, gods, I’ve wanted you…” 

“Ah…” Xianghua stroked Kilik’s hair. “Look at you. You did so well.” She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his temple, then up to catch Maxi, too, kissing him over Kilik’s shoulder. “And you look so happy.” 

Maxi only laughed softly, humming against her mouth as he started to move. 

He kept the pace slow to begin with, being gentle with Kilik, no doubt, but Kilik was surprised to find it didn’t hurt. The strangeness faded away in an instant, replaced with a bizarre sensation, a not-quite-an-ache that sent more of those delicious tingles up his spine. It felt incredible. He tilted his head back, holding tight to the log to brace himself and let him push back against Maxi’s thrusts. 

“Feel just like I imagined,” Maxi muttered behind him. He placed another searing kiss between his shoulderblades, dragged his teeth along the skin. “Fuck, Kilik, you’re so strong and tight.” 

“I-it’s really good...” he murmured back. “Maxi…” 

“You like it?” 

“Yes. Yes. Love it.” 

“Good.” Maxi groaned against his shoulder. “I’ll fuck you anytime.” 

They rocked together until both of them were moaning. Xianghua spread her thighs, eagerly stroking herself as she watched. Before any of them could get too close, Kilik stilled. 

“Lie on your back,” he said to Maxi. “I want to try something.” 

Maxi followed directions, lying on his back on the ground. Kilik straddled him, facing his feet, then adjusted his hips back to take Maxi’s cock with a gentle slide back. 

“Xianghua.” Kilik offered her a hand. Her eyes lit up as he leaned back across Maxi’s chest, encouraging her to straddle his waist.

“Oh gods.” Xianghua closed her eyes, gingerly lowering her weight atop Kilik. She bit her lip as he slid into her, bracing herself on his thighs and planting her feet on either side of Maxi.

“Oh, fuck yes.” Maxi blurted out. “Fuck yes, Kilik.” 

It took a moment for Kilik to remember what words were and how they worked. “You OK under there? Not too heavy?”

“Gods, no.” Maxi planted his feet and thrust his hips up into him, for show. “Come on. Come on. Let’s go!” 

Xianghua couldn’t help but laugh as Maxi was completely overwhelmed by his own hormones, but it wasn’t long before she followed suit. Maxi thrust from the bottom, Xianghua rocked on top, and Kilik writhed between them, sandwiched in the middle. He closed his eyes, focusing purely on the exertion, the strain in his muscles, the press and slap of flesh on flesh on flesh. Fucked and fucking simultaneously, Xianghua’s soft cries, Maxi’s groans and stream of consciousness running at the mouth. 

“Kilik! Xianghua! Gods, you feel so good!” 

“You too,” Xianghua whimpered. Her whole body trembled. “You guys-- you guys… I love this...” 

“Me too. Both of you. I’m so fucking lucky. I--” Maxi choked back his words all of a sudden, strangling them down with a moan. 

Kilik was silent but for his heavy breathing, tinged by soft grunts of exertion. 

“Kilik!” Maxi gripped his shoulders so hard it hurt. “Fuck, Kilik, I’m-” 

His hips bucked wildly beneath him, and he yelled as he fell apart in orgasm. Xianghua was quick to follow, nearly toppling off the pile before she gripped Maxi’s hands and steadied herself, legs quaking with the intensity.

And that was Kilik’s signal to let go. He let his concentration break, let the trance fade. The walls came down, and all the sensation he’d been holding back flooded through him all at once. He cried out, back arching, ass clenching, cock slipping out of Xianghua as the orgasm tore through him. Hot splatters of seed burst from him, hitting her belly, his own, shooting all the way to his chest. He lay huffing for breath, utterly stunned in the wake of it. 

Maxi pulled out of him, enveloping Kilik in his arms. Xianghua piled in and the three of them lay together in a gasping, panting, sweating heap, pressing weak and shaky kisses back and forth in the triad. Three mouths, desperately seeking one anothers’, sharing breath. 

It was several minutes before any of them could even think about speaking. Maxi pulled away from kissing Xianghua, sucked air through his teeth, and managed, “Draw?” 

“Draw,” she agreed. 

“Nope,” Kilik cut in. 

“Huh?” 

“I won, actually. I only came once.” 

Maxi and Xianghua both stared at him. Then at each other. Then back at Kilik, who was now wearing a playfully wicked little smile. 

“Why, you smug little cheater.” Maxi smirked. “I guess you did.” 

“It’s not cheating,” said Kilik. “Nobody ever told me the rules.” 

“Well then,” said Xianghua. “There’s only one way to settle this now.” 

“And what’s that?” 

She grinned. “Best two out of three?” 


End file.
